When lovers Cant tell
by DeDvlsrose
Summary: Vash never even expected it. It was a total shock. But now, he and his mysterious lover must hide it.
1. Default Chapter

****

When lovers Can't tell

Chapter one

Vash layed sprawled out on the green grass under that apple tree, his yellow glasses pulled off and set to the side. His beautiful crystal like eyes glittering in the mid-days sun. He had to shake his head slightly, he was getting a headache…..rubbing his temple with two fingers his eyes shut tightly as if to will out the pain.

And then someone elses fingers took over the job, slightly massaging his temples for him and he relaxed. Who ever was doing him this small favor he would have to thank immensely. The hands moved down, caressing his cheek and then…..

Then the fingers traced his lips, following their every curve. Vash was slightly stunned but didn't open his eyes. He kind of liked this exploring stranger. He lets out a small sigh and there was a pause in movement before the fingers traced to his chin and then…

He felt himself take in a sharp breath as two hands began roaming his chest and tracing the muscles in his arms and stomach. He wasn't wearing that red coat today…just a white tank top like shirt and baggy pants. He had learned that red attracted a lot of attention.

The hands still traced the muscles on his stomach and then…Vash bites his bottom lip hard. This stranger….whoever she was…actually scared him. The hands move down, getting closer and closer to a spot that hadn't been touched in so long of a time….

But then they stop and Vash lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding but just as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. His gun was drawn from one of the large pockets in his pants and placed against his chest. His eyes open and he was utterly stunned at who he saw there, startling him.

"Vash, from all the times we have fought side by side, I cant believe you actually let me get to your gun like that." A headband..laughing eyes..dark hair….Vash lets the name roll off of his tongue….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah erm…I should've told this was a Yaoi…lol. Anyways, R&R if you please…..TY!

FOX


	2. chapter 2

****

When lovers Cant tell

Chapter two

"Wolfwood?!?" The dark headed man grinned and leaned back, sitting on his heels, holding Vash's gun out to him. Vash sat up, still slightly confused as he takes his gun and places it back into his pocket, eyes locked with his friend's. "Don't stare Vash, its not like you at all." Wolfwood stood up, followed shortly by a still shocked Vash.

Wolfwood reached up, plucking an apple from the tree and then rubs it on his shirt before taking a bit of it and chewing slowly: "good!" Vash just couldn't bring himself to say anything. There was a knot in his throat, forcing his voice to lie low for the moment and wolfwood looks at him sideways with a sigh.

"I am sorry Vash but it was something I couldn't resist really. I mean, I have been for so long but you were just laying there and….well you know how it goes.." Butterflies roamed about in Vash's stomach as he speaks. He was so not ready for that..truthfully he had been expecting Meryl…

Oh god, Meryl. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to her? Wait..explain what? There was nothing to explain really, was there? No, nothing to explain because noting was going on really….But then…Vash looks up at wolfwood who was hungrily taking another bite of that apple.

He shakes his head. Nothing to worry about because Vash was from now on ignoring Wolfwood….But he couldn't do that could he? No, this was something that confused him even more. He could hear another crunch from the protesting apple and then wolfwood was eating yet another bite of the juicy fruit.

Vash finally groaned in frustration and wolfwood tosses his apple core off to the side, looking at him intently. "are you alright Vash?" Vash didn't want to hear his voice. Didn't want to look at the soft expression on his face, or the dark worry filled eye..the pouty li---No! don't even go there. What was his problem? He was looking at Wolfwood as if…as if...

As if he wanted him. Something flops over in Vash's stomach and he takes a hesitant step towards wolfwood…who became suddenly still…Vash wanted wolfwood. He actually wanted a man. He finds himself in front of wolfwood, staring into his eyes….

And he never thought he would be willingly kissing a man. He claimed wolfwoods lips with his own and pushed close to him. There was a brief pause and then wolfwood briskly returned the kiss, pushing him up against the tree.

Vash pulled away momentarily and gave a small grin. "We are seriously going to have to keep this from everyone" There was a grunt of approval from wolfwood and then they were kissing again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woah, ok then. Anyways, sorry that was a bit…dumb but that's ok. R&R for me if you will…….Ciao!

FOX


End file.
